Sandcastles (SYOC open)
by Cilanvi
Summary: Set in a medieval fantasy world, a band of misfits tries to find their footing in the grand country of Ecrain. But little do they know that their story will hold so much more than just simply making a living for themselves.


**The gang -**  
_Led by Catrain Carter, a woman with no magical abilities or altered physique, the gang is very much a close-knit family group, consisting of seven individuals. This includes Lanslet Ward, a young man in his late teens – a mage they'd happened upon about three years back. There's not much special about the group as a whole, as most of the individuals have no outstanding magics or heritage, but they work well together. They're not well-known, but they work jobs for people for money. Mercenaries, if you will._

**Country -**  
_Ecrain is one of the largest countries in the world, bordering on the countries of Decreau and Shiylor to the north and east, respectively. It is a powerful place, led by King Jalne Bennett and his family. Its capitol is Lestrea, where the royal family lives._

**Magic -  
**_In this world, magic comes in many forms. The user will utilize their own stamina and energy to create a magical reaction. Typically, magic is elemental and always works with nature as a whole, and can only be used by people with magical energy to begin with (around 10% of the human population.) However, it can also be used for healing purposes, if the user happens to come from an angelic heritage.  
__A list of known magics acknowledged in Ecrain:  
__Fire Magic – self-explanatory. The user can manipulate fire of all forms.  
__Water Magic – again, self-explanatory. Water of all forms.  
__Earth Magic – the user can manipulate rock and metals.  
__Plant Magic – the user can grow and manipulate plants.  
__Storm Magic – the user can manipulate weather.  
__Light Magic – the user can manipulate all light on the visible spectrum.  
__Shadow Magic – the user can manipulate all shadows that they can see. Does not work in pitch darkness.  
__Gravity Magic – the user can manipulate the gravitational pull around objects.  
__Mimicry Magic – the user can make themselves look like any person or object, as long as they touch them.  
__Necromancy – the magic used to reanimate or speak with the dead. It is against the law to practice._

**Heritage -  
**_Though uncommon, some people in this world are descended from mythical beings. This phenomena occurs in less than 0.5% of the entire population, and most people of mythic heritage are royals from a strictly-maintained bloodline. There will often be physical tells of an uncommon heritage – usually in the eyes.  
__Angelic Heritage – people of angelic heritage usually have pale golden eyes. They have high magical energy, and have the ability to heal. The last known family line of Angelic Heritage are the Bennetts – the royal family of Ecrain.  
__Demonic Heritage – people of demonic heritage usually have red or orange eyes. They are typically stronger and faster than normal people, and have sharper fangs and claws. There are currently no known people of Demonic Heritage in Ecrain.  
__Elven Heritage – people of elven heritage are harder to spot. Typically, their ears are pointier, and they may have green eyes. They're excellent marksmen and expert stalkers. Their population is unknown.  
__Fae Heritage – people of fae heritage might be smaller, with bright eyes. They're generally light on their feet and have high magical stamina. Their population is unknown.  
__Dragon Heritage – people of dragon heritage have dark eyes, and are far more durable than the average human. They might, like people of demonic heritage, grow claws and fangs. Population unknown.  
__Mermaid/man Heritage – people of mermaid/man heritage have blue or green eyes, and are much faster swimmers than average. Population unknown.  
__These are just a small sampling of the possible mythical heritage that may run through the veins of people in Ecrain, and many people do not even know they are descended from these creatures._

**The Form -**

_(Can also be found on my profile for easy copy/pasting!)_

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Age: (preferably 17-28)_

_Sexuality:_

_Appearance: (detail, please! No odd-colored hair or eyes, either.)_

_Clothing: (Can be a generalized style or even outfits. Remember, this is medieval fantasy.)_

_Heritage: (I must ask that you ask before giving your character a mythical heritage.)_

_Magic: (Again, please ask first.)_

_Personality: (Highly detailed. At least 15 sentences.)_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Fears:_

_History: (Highly detailed.)_

_Family: (Describe if you'd like them to appear in the story.)_

_Skills:_

_Strengths: (physical and mental)_

_Weaknesses: (physical and mental)_

_Motivation: (Why are they in the group?)_

_How long have they been part of the group?: (Catrain founded it about ten years ago, so anywhere between ten years and six months is acceptable.)_

_Weapons: (What type of weapons do they use? Describe them. No guns.)_

_Extras: (Satchels? Packs? Snacks? What else do they carry around?)_

_What kinds of people would they like?:_

_What kinds of people would they dislike?:_

_How do they treat the group?: _

_Romance?: (Yes or no, and what kind of people would they be attracted to?)_

_Any future plotlines you might want to have for your character?:_

_Miscellaneous Trivia: (List at least five facts about your character. This can be anything from their favorite food to their pet peeves.)_

* * *

**AN –** hey again, you guys! I'm already writing the first chapter to this story, but I need characters before I can really do much. So, if you'd like, please submit! I want detailed characters, and I wrote most of the rules in the actual form itself, so don't worry about that. Just don't go overpowered with your characters, and ask me before you make a character of any mythical heritage or any character that uses magic.

But yeah. I'm hoping to really build this story with you guys! Pm me with any questions or concerns you may have.


End file.
